Veritas
by willowring1590
Summary: As a nightmare leaves Hermione reeling, she is sent into hiding in order to create a plan that will indeed save the wizarding world for sure destruction. But, she isn't sent alone...


It was the beginning of the end- she could feel it.

She sat up in bed, gasping for air, eyes wide, terrified, a single tear running down her face.

She knew the ending. She knew how this war would pan out.

Letting out another tortured gasp, she struggled out of her heavy blankets, nearly tripping on the red velvet curtains around her bed, and ran out of the room, not noticing the irate half-kneazle she left behind.

Dumbledore had to know.

As she finished retelling the vivid nightmare she had dreamt, Albus Dumbledore sat there, twinkling blue eyes dim. He absently studied the young witch in front of him: her long curly hair was in disarray, her brown eyes wild, tears trailing down her porcelain skin. She was scared- so sure that what she saw was truth. And her fear was what scared Albus.

Hermione Granger was a smart young woman, and she knew what she was talking about. Not one to believe in visions of death and destruction, the very idea of her actually considering it to be true- and not considering, but _believing_- he had no choice but to take her completely serious.

The very idea of the events in the dream coming true gave him goosebumps, and caused the breath in his chest to catch.

"Alright, Miss Granger. I must see to this immediately. I will sent word to Harry and Ron, and-"

"NO!" her yelp startled him. Surely she'd want her friends to know?

"You mustn't tell them! They will jump in like the headstrong boys they've always been- you know how long Harry's been waiting to just end this once and for all, now with Ginny pregnant… he would go and do something stupid, like getting himself killed, which is exactly what we don't need!" She paused, putting a shaking hand to her face, and pulled her robe closer with her other hand.

"They cannot be told, sir." Her voice was sure, and Albus bowed his head to her. "As you wish, Miss Granger." He looked at her thoughtfully. "And you saw these events as if you were the Dark Lord himself?" At her nod, he shook his head. "And Harry wouldn't know- he has really excelled in Occlumency…" His eyes stayed on the thin woman in front of him, concerned. She looked frail.

Turning away from her, he stood from his chair and, grabbing a handful of floo powder, he shouted into the fireplace.

Wrapped up in her own thoughts, Hermione was pulled back into the present when a gentle hand descended on her shoulder. She looked up to see two faces looking down at her- one with concern, the other with boredom.

"Miss Granger, I have asked Severus to accompany you back to your rooms, as you seem a bit pale." He smiled, the twinkle back. She opened her mouth to argue, when Severus Snape cut her off. "We will decide a plan of action on the morrow, after classes. Surely the charms professor needs her rest." He said dryly, making Hermione frown. "Even in the face of sure defeat, Severus Snape remains the same." She mumbled under her breath, allowing him to lead her away from Dumbledore.

His laughter ringing in her ears, Hermione and Snape walked to her quarters in silence, his hand on her arm gentle, which was surprising. Musing silently, she realized she was in shock, as everything seemed to be moving at a slower pace. She looked at her companion out of the corner of her eye. He was dressed in his usual black robes, but, unusually, his raven black hair was tied back with a black ribbon. "You look handsome." The words were out before she realized what she was saying, and he stiffened. "You seem to have lost your mind, Miss Granger." He replied lightly, earning himself a glare.

Opening her eyes, she struggled to remember the night before, but everything was fuzzy. As she sat up, she saw the empty vial beside her bed, and everything came rushing back. The dream. Severus giving her a Dreamless Sleep potion. He had walked her back to her rooms, she recalled. Glancing at her clock, she blanched as she saw the time. "Oh dear, no time for breakfast." She mumbled, hurrying into the bathroom.

_There she blows- chapter one! This is my first story, and writing off the top of my head isn't my strong suit, but I suppose it'll do for now._

_Comments, criticisms are welcome! Thank you for taking the time to read this little story._

_I'm not yet sure where I'm going with this…only time will tell. ___

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling- I am merely borrowing for my amusement. _

_Willow_


End file.
